Charge pumps are used as a building block or sub-circuit in a number of larger circuits or systems. Some circuits or systems may be more or less sensitive to noise that is generated by a charge pump. In those systems that are more sensitive to noise, a reduction of noise otherwise generated by a charge pump is desirable. That is, a lower noise charge pump may improve the performance of the circuit or system of which it is a part.